THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to semiconductor devices upon a semiconductor substrate as they are electrically connected to each other to complete integrated circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to semiconductor devices upon a semiconductor substrate having electrical connections with the property of high-temperature (i.e. above about 70.degree. K) superconductivity.